


Who the fuck likes Starfishes?

by ghettoassenglishman



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Ian is a little cutie, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Starfish - Freeform, sleepy!Mickey, stories, what happens to people who do story time at two am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:52:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghettoassenglishman/pseuds/ghettoassenglishman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This story is sweet and you're making it weird, sh you dick.” Ian laughed, pulling himself closer with a smile. “So when the guy gets to the little boy, he sees that he's throwing starfishes back into the sea.” </p><p>Mickey grimaced, “ This kid got no friends or some shit, why the hell is he throwing starfish, fucking werido.” He hadn't noticed his hand playing with the waistband of Ian's boxers, he didn't really care. </p><p>“Maybe he liked starfishes.” Ian answered back, defensively. </p><p>- Ian wakes Mickey up to tell him a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who the fuck likes Starfishes?

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my files and I thought I should upload it, the starfish doh

“Mick?”

 

“What?” Mickey grumbled from where his face was mashed into his pillow. It was official that he wasn't getting any sleep soon, once Ian got talking he never stopped. 

 

Ian smiled. “You want to know a  _really_ cool story?” Mickey could literally feel him giggling from behind, despite the amount of effort he put into not going near Ian's freezing toes. 

 

“Does it involve Zombies?” Mickey asked, dribble still coming out of his mouth and onto the pillow they both shared every night. 

 

Ian lifted his head up from the bed, peering over. “No, why the hell would it be about zombies?” 

 

“Zombies are pretty fucking cool.” Jesus, could he just stop talking about this and let him sleep, for once. Ian had new med's that usually kept him up most of the night, Mickey felt guilty for sleeping but tonight he really did need to get a few hours. Especially if they had baby-duty in the morning. 

 

“Sorry to piss on your parade but this story isn't about Zombies, but you could say it was, in a way.” Ian rambled on, leaning up on his elbow, it felt like his body was getting even closer now. 

 

Mickey sighed into his pillow, was this conversation ever going to end. “Is it a way to shut Ian Gallagher the fuck up when his boyfriend is trying to sleep but all he hears is the shit heads voice, rambling like a sheep.” 

 

“Sheep can't talk Mick.” Ian laughed, beginning to poke Mickey in the arm. “Aw Mick you just called me your boyfriend, who would of thought you would be so sentimental?” 

 

Mickey groaned louder this time, lifting his leg to kick Ian. “Fuck off would you, go talk to your pillow or some shit. I'm tired and you are taking fucking years just to tell me some story” 

 

“Fine.” Ian sulked, turning so his back was to Mickey's. “At least my pillow likes to hear me speak, least he isn't a grumpy old man like you, grumpy Mickey _mouse.”_ His voice teased. 

 

Mickey rubbed a hand over his face, “For fucks sakes.” He turned over to he was now facing Ian's freckly,pale back. “Gallagher, tell me your fucking story.” 

 

Ian had a burst of energy, grinning from ear to ear, he quickly turned over with way too much enthusiasm for late-night talks. “Do you really want to hear it or are you fucking with me so you can sleep?” 

 

Mickey watched him guilty, he wasn't going to burst Ian's little bubble of happiness. Not now he was on the verge of passing out. “I want to hear it, so hurry the fuck up Firecrotch.” 

 

“So there's this guy on a beach, and he sees a little boy at the shore, right?” Ian starts off, eyes wide with giddiness that Mickey couldn't quite process just yet. 

 

“Right.” 

 

“When the guys gets closer, because he's worried or some shit.” Mickey laughs at Ian's words, hiding his smile behind his hand. 

 

“Are you sure he wasn't some pedo trying to get his hands dirty?” Mickey interrupted, raising a quick eyebrow in question. Ian scoffed, slapping Mickey's ass in return for spoiling his story. “Fucking fine, the guy went over to check on the little boy. Doesn't sound creepy at _all.”_

 

“This story is sweet and you're making it weird, sh you dick.” Ian laughed, pulling himself closer with a smile. “So when the guy gets to the little boy, he sees that he's throwing starfishes back into the sea.” 

 

Mickey grimaced, “ This kid got no friends or some shit, why the hell is he throwing starfish, fucking werido.” He hadn't noticed his hand playing with the waistband of Ian's boxers, he didn't really care. 

 

“Maybe he liked starfishes.” Ian answered back, defensively. 

 

Mickey shook his head in disbelief, “Who the fuck likes starfishes?” Now Ian was the one sighing. 

 

“He did, obviously.” Ian deadpan, louring at Mickey as he was getting sick of trying to tell this story over and over. “The old guy says to the kid “what are you doing?” Guess what the boy says? Wait- don't answer, you will come up with something creepy.” 

 

“Hey!” Mickey pouted, his mouth then getting clamped by Ian's hand. He mumbled something against the skin, complementing whether to lick it or not. 

 

Ian gave him a warning with his daring eyes, daunting him. “The boy says he's throwing them back into the ocean. Fucking weird right? Well anyway, the old guy is like what the fuck you're crazy. But the boy is all for it, and says if he doesn't throw them back into the sea they will die.” 

 

Mickey was watching him intently, eyes trailing over Ian's lips as they moved with each word. Shit, he can;t get distracted because it was most likely that Ian would ask him about it in the morning. But good god, those lips were good. 

 

“My eyes are here you dickbag.” Ian tilted Mickey's face up to his, smiling cheekily at the fact his boyfriend couldn't help himself around him. “The old man turns to him and says that there is miles and miles of beach covered in starfish, that there was no fucking way this kid could make a difference.” 

 

Mickey smiled, it was cute watching Ian so passionate about something he loved, storytelling was defiantly one of them things. “Then what?” he pressured. 

 

Ian licked his lips a little, pupils dilating. “Then the kid proved that old fucker wrong, he picked up starfish and lobbed it into the sea, you know what he said?” Mickey shook his head. “He said “it made a difference to that one.” Now how fucking cute is that, he was just a kid Mickey and he had more common sense than a ancient man who probably traveled around the world in eighty days or some shit.” 

 

“Only eighty days?” Mickey questioned, pulling Ian's leg a little because he sure loved watching Ian burn up with rival, he liked it a lot. 

 

Ian shoved, roughly at Mickey's shoulder, nearly pushing him off the edge of the bed. “Seriously, that's all you fucking took from that? That wasn't even part of the story, Mickey.” Ian whined in a whisper, sinking his teeth into his lip to cut out the emerging smile.

 

“Okay. Okay. It was a pretty shit story though.” Mickey clicked his teeth, laughing sleepily as Ian groaned into his hands. 

 

“You loved it don't even lie. You wish you were that little boy, chucking the starfishes out into the sea.” Ian was grinning like an idiot, his face only a gap away from Mickey's. “I can see it in your eyes Mickey, that ambition to free the starfishes!” 

 

Mickey glared at him, fondly, he wasn't doing a very good job of it either. “Fuck off Gallagher, the story didn't even make sense.” He didn't get all this goodness of will bullshit Ian had been researching into. It wasn't his scene, not really. 

 

“It totally does.” 

 

“Refresh my memory then, tell me what chucking starfishes into the fucking sea means?” Mickey rose a eyebrow into his direction, cheeks flushing at the devious smirk Ian shot back in return. 

 

“He knows that he can't change the world, but he can atleast change a small part of it, for someone. Even though there are miles and miles of starfish, he made a difference to that one, and that's what counts.” Ian deeply described in detail, his voice literally like velvet soothing Mickey into droopy eyes. 

 

Mickey weakly smiled, his hand reaching up to fiddle with Ian's ear. “Reminds me of someone.” he mumbled against the pillow he and Ian were still sharing. He felt Ian move closer, his arm snaking around Mickey's waist and pulling him towards him. 

 

“Who might that be?” Ian asked, already knowing who Mickey was referring too, but it was always nice to hear it. He lifted Mickey's head onto his chest, one hand latching onto the arm that was still up against his ear. 

 

Mickey yawned aloud, “Some fucker who won't let me sleep. A fucking pain in the ass is what he is, but then again couldn't really sleep  _without_ him.” It was cute. It was short. It was sweet. It was everything Ian needed to hear. 

 

“Yeh?” Ian asked happily, himself yawning now as he looked at the clock that read two am. 

 

Mickey nuzzled his head against the bare, pale chest. “Yeh.” His hand dropped from Ian's ear, arm not moving but comfortably making its home.

 

“Well, in that case I'mma let you sleep.” Ian laughed to himself, pulling the cover up higher to cover their bare, now-cold bodies. The heating had broke, it seemed. Again. 

 

“Fucking finally, sick of hearing about stupid starfish. Can't believe you didn't put zombies into it.” Mickey's voice was getting tired, his words slurring at the end of each one. Ian just shrugged, kissing the back of his head like he always did. One had played with the long strands that the smaller boy had been growing out, he didn't care anyway, he liked it. 

 

“Night, Mick.” Ian softly closed the conversation. 

 

Until it was opened again - “Dork.” 

 

“Bitch.” Ian shot back, with a tired chuckle. 

 

Mickey kissed his chest lightly, something sometimes he never acknowledged doing. He felt himself fall under the darkness, the surreal feeling of his boyfriends arms around him. He never wanted to leave this bed, not even for a starfish. 


End file.
